


Orange

by WillSirius094



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Hosiewritings, Love Confessions, One-Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, a bit of angst, garden, hosierainkiss, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094
Summary: Josie goes to Hope's birthday party at the Old Mill or tried to. She stumbles into a garden where she eventually met up with the birthday girl.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my one-shot for the #hosierainkiss and #hosiewritings.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Josie was walking outside of the Salvatore school, trying her best not to bump with anyone. She looked around, and nothing much had changed. But at the same time, she felt like it had been ages since she last visited the place she used to call her home. She was there for a reason, and that is to celebrate the birthday of her friend, Hope Mikaelson. 

Lizzie told her that the birthday party is held at the Old Mill. At Hope's request, only the people close to them were invited. Still, this made Josie nervous, it has been a while since she met everyone.

It’s been 2 months since her dark side took over and a month since she transferred to Mystic Fall High.

Yes. 

After storing away her powers, she felt couldn’t fit in the school full of supernaturals. I mean, who wouldn’t be. Everyone looks at her warily, like she would snap again or something. While the people she cares about acts around her like she’s a fragile thing they need to protect. She hates it. So she decided to move to the school of the mundane. Everyone was against this idea, but she was stubborn. She was, after all, a human now.

And then, there's Hope.

She was the only one who didn't object to her transferring school or even treated her differently. She was just there, by her side, and she is thankful for that. If not for her birthday, she wouldn't even dare to set foot in the Salvatore School until she's ready.

But for Hope, she will be there.

Ever since her memories were returned, her feelings for Hope came back with full force. She tried to deny it, especially when Hope and Landon got back together, but she just can't help falling for her friend even more. It was after she came back to her real self when she finally accepted her feelings for the tribrid. She also accepts the fact that Hope will never be hers.

She was now in the woods, slowly reaching the Old Mill. She could hear a bit of the music playing. It made her smile a bit. Even though she is nervous to meet everyone again, she's somewhat excited too. She misses them so much.

The sun was slowly setting, radiating beautiful orange hues in the sky. Everything was peaceful, for once. The monsters kept on coming to the school, so this peaceful afternoon is somewhat a blessing.  _ Maybe this is the Universe's way of rewarding Hope,  _ she thought. After all, it was mostly Hope's effort that kept the school safe.

She then notices a small clearing on her left. She stopped and went close to it. There it was, a garden full of flowers. She went near it and kneeled. A lot of the flowers were blooming. It was spring after all. She touched some of them, admiring their beauty.

People tend to overlook this scenery, which made this place more special.

She first discovered this garden, days after her  _ Dark Josie _ fiasco. She was overwhelmed with everything happening around her, she escaped to the woods. Wandering around, she discovered this clearing. Not many flowers were blooming, but it was still an exquisite sight. She felt peace and tranquility in the garden. Since then, this place became her new sanctuary.

"I knew I would find you here." Josie looked over to where the voice came from. It was Hope, leaning over a tree, looking at her with a smile.

"Hope," Josie said fondly.

The tribrid slowly walks to Josie as she also starts admiring the beautiful view. The rays of the setting sun landed on the garden like it was highlighting its beauty. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

Hope was now beside Josie, kneeling and looking at the flowers. "Lizzie's looking for you."

Josie nodded, "She's just worried I might not come to the party." Hope chuckled in response.

Silence then surrounds them, but it wasn't awkward. It was comforting, and Josie likes it. It had always been like this with Hope, no need of words. However, the brunette notices that the sun is nearly gone. She breaks the silence and asks, "Shouldn't you be at your party by now?"

Hope just shrugs, "I'm not a fan of parties." She then glances softly over her friend, "And besides, you're here. I'd rather be here with you over any party."

Josie stared at Hope for a minute. Why would  _ Hope Mikaelson _ , the hero, choose her over her own birthday celebration? She doesn't understand.

She knew the tribrid since she was young. Yes, they weren't really close the majority of those years and they had only been close recently. Still, she can pretty much read the auburn-haired girl. 

However, it's these instances when she couldn't read her friend. 

Josie looked down and cleared her throat, "You know, I wasn't planning on coming here. But because it's your birthday-"

"I know."

The brunette glances at the birthday girl and softly smiles, "Happy Birthday, Hope."

Hope returned the smile. She then stands up and offers a hand to Josie. The brunette looked at her hand, confused at the gesture, but still, she took it. 

Josie slowly stands up and brushes off some dirt from her clothes. It was then she heard Hope mutter a spell. "Did you just-"

The brunette then heard soft music in the background. "Wwha- What's going on?" 

Hope then offered her hand to the brunette again, "Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"Here? In the middle of the garden?"

Hope shrugs, "Yeah, why not?"

Josie was skeptical of everything, but she still accepts Hope's hand.

Hope places her other hand on Josie's waist, while the brunette's free hand goes on Hope's shoulder. Both of them swayed to the soft melody in the background.

"Why are we dancing?" Josie softly asks the tribrid.

Hope just stared fondly at Josie before answering, "I remembered you never got your 16th and 17th birthday dance."

Josie was shocked by this, "Hope, this is supposed to be your birthday. I should be treating you something. Not the other way around."

Hope chuckled at Josie's response, which made the brunette pout. Hope laughed a bit more. The tribrid always finds the brunette's pout really cute.

"But seriously, Hope. I should be the one giving or treating you."

The tribrid then tilted her head to the side, "You are treating me." She smiles with emotions Josie couldn't decipher, "Your presence is already a gift to me, Josie."

The brunette can't help but blush at the comment. "Hope..."

Hope just smiles at her, "I never got a proper birthday celebration since I was born." Hope paused for a bit, unsure if she's really going to tell the brunette. "I never minded it, until I started going to school here. You and your sister always have extravagant birthdays." The tribrid looks down, "It made me a bit jealous." Hearing this confession made Josie sad. She didn't know Hope felt this way when they were young.

"I'm sorry."

Hope shakes her head, "You don't need to apologize," She glanced at Josie, "It's all in the past."

"I never wanted anything on my birthdays, after all, I knew, in reality, they would never come true." Hope stopped their dance. She looked down and carefully held both Josie's hand and said, "Until now." 

The music continues to hum in the background, however, it was getting dark. The skies were now filled with dark clouds and gloom. Still, the two girls were left unbothered by it all.

The auburn-haired girl inhales, as she tries to gather enough courage to continue, "Josie, I had a crush on you when I was 14, I admired you from afar." Josie's eyes widened when she heard this confession, "I thought my feelings for you faded after so many years," Hope stares at Josie with loving eyes, "but after almost losing you so many times, I realized how much you mean to me." Hope lifted her hand and touched Josie's cheek, "I like you, Josie."

The brunette can't believe what she just heard. Hope also has feelings for her. "W-why?" She couldn't believe it. After everything she had done, she couldn't believe that Hope, the most powerful supernatural, would even dare to like her.

"Josie, you are the most selfless person I met. You are also beautiful, kind, empathetic, and caring." Hope held both Josie's hands again and lifted them, "I liked you because you are you."

A sudden thunder disturbed the girls from their conversation. It was clear that rain was coming. 

Hope was getting worried, Josie wasn't responding at all. She tried to salvage the situation, "I know that this confession's timing isn't right, even the universe seemed to be against it." Hope chuckled for a bit before turning serious, "Josie, you don't need to answer my confession now. I know you are still adjusting to your new life in Mystic Fall High and I just recently broke up with Landon a month ago, I just wanted you to know my feelings."

The music in the background was now gone, and Hope sighed defeatedly. She knew the risks of her confession, but she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. "You..liked me?" Hope looked up as she heard Josie speak.

"Yes."

"Like, romantically, liked me?"

Hope tries to hide her smile, "Yes, Josie. I liked you romantically."

"Oh." Josie was still in shock. "I..."

"Hey, you don't have to force yourself to answer..."

"But I want to."

It was Josie's turn to confess, "I like you too, Hope." She looked down in embarrassment, "I know you know already about my crush for you when we were younger. I thought they faded too. But after I got all of my memories back, so were my feelings for you." She glanced at the tribrid, "I tried to deny them. You were with Landon and I don't want to get in between you two again. I even tried to push you away, even though I need you the most." She interlocks with Hope's hands, "I can't stop my feelings for you anymore, Hope. I really really like you."

This made Hope smile widely. She knew she might have a chance with the brunette, but she didn't expect she would actually reciprocate the same feelings. "Can I kiss you?"

Josie smiled, "Yes."

Hope closed the gap between her and Josie. She cupped Josie's face and tilted to the side to deepen the kiss. Josie reciprocates passionately. The brunette held one of her hands on Hope's waist, while the other touched Hope's neck.

On timing, the rain starts to pour down on them, however, the girls didn't mind it at all. They continued to kiss in the rain until they ran out of air. They both leaned on their heads and smiled.

Josie grins and says, “Happy Birthday, Hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is still tentative. I might change it in the future. I am just too sleepy to function and think of a better title.


End file.
